Adieu, Captain Waka
by JaraelMoonsilver
Summary: Basically a prequel to Au Revoir, Waka. Please don't hate me for writing this. Warning: Character Death.


**Yeah, so... when I said ****_Au revoir_****,****_ Waka_**** was a oneshot... I lied. My brain just wouldn't stop plotting against me... will. Me will. That makes sense.**

**_"How did Waka die?"_**** it asked. ****_"Come on... you know you want to write it."_**** So, I finally gave in. I know, this is completely gonna mess up the shiver that goes down my spine every time I re-read ****_Au revoir_****,****_ Waka_**. Please don't read if you think it'll mess up your opinion of the original. Here you go! Enjoy, all ye Waka haters, and cry your hearts out, all ye Waka fans! (Don't ask why I did that. I don't know.) If this messes up what you think of ******_Au revoir_****,****_ Waka_**, I'm sorry. My controlling brain made me do it.  


* * *

Amaterasu reached out and touched Waka's arm. "But, why do you have to go?"

He tried to avoid her gaze. "Amaterasu..."

"Waka," She turned him around so he had to look at her. "Did you have another vision?"

He looked down. "Yes. Something is stirring in the mortal world. It is my duty as Captain of the Tao Troopers to see what is the matter." He began to walk towards his ship.

She tried to get him to slow down. "But, you haven't been a Captain in over 500 years."

"All the more reason."

"But-"

He looked straight into her eyes. "_Mon opinion est faite. Vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher, ma chérie Amaterasu._"

Ammy sighed. "Then I guess it's useless trying to."

Waka nodded. "Yes, it is."

"Then..." She kissed him. "Be careful."

"Papa, please don't go."

"Chibiterasu, I must."

The young boy looked up at him with shining amber eyes. "You'll come back, won't you?"

"Of course." He smiled at him. "Don't worry." He called over his shoulder as he walked away. "_Adieu._"

* * *

Waka was heading towards Sei'an City _*cough* Capital of Nippon *cough*_ when he heard a bloodcurdling scream.

A woman, along with her husband and baby, were huddled beside the path. Towering above them was the dark silhouette of something Waka recognized all too well.

"You."

The Spider Queen smiled. "**Yes, me. Not-so-nice to see you again. Now,**" She turned back towards the family, "**If you don't mind, I am going to finish my lunch.**"

Waka drew his swords; a glowing blue beam sword, and a regular _katana_. "Step away from the mortals."

The giant spider bared its fangs at him.

"How are you here? Amaterasu defeated your master a long time ago."

"**Ahh... You still don't get it, do you? We are the _Yin_ and the _Yang_. You cannot destroy one without destroying the other. It must always have balance. That is why Shiranui died to defeat Orochi. She was capable of coming back, so he did as well.**"

As she was talking, she didn't notice Waka circling behind her. "**So you see, you cannot defeat me.**"

"But, you cannot defeat me either, by that logic."

"**Oh, no. _Yang_ is different. Like the Egyptians' _Chaos_, it is the only thing that can be benefited by imbalance.**"

She suddenly realized what was happening. "**Oh, no you don't.**" She shot a barbed projectile of webbing at the family.

In the split second that it flew through the air, Waka disappeared in a burst of sparkles and re-appeared in front of the helpless mortals. "No!"

* * *

Waka lay on his back, gasping for breath. The Spider Queen inched forwards, to see if he was dead. Groaning, he got to his feet, then launched himself at the demon. He tried to use his Celestial Brush the same way Amaterasu did, but quickly realized that he couldn't; there was nothing to attach the other end of the Vine to.

So, he had to improvise.

Using Vine, he grabbed hold of one of the hooks on the hideous arachnid's abdomen and pried it open. Working quickly, he drove his _katana_ into the ground, then tied the other end of the Vine to it. Waka then vaulted inside its abdomen as the Vine snapped. He let out all of his fury on the eye-things inside, using everything available; mainly Pillowtalk and his Celestial Brush (which, by the way, works wonders if you use Fireburst). All the while, stomach acid splashed everywhere; his clothes, his arms, even his face. Finally, the Spider Queen's strength faltered. She gave a horrifying wail, then disintegrated.

Then, he collapsed onto the ground.

The man ran over to him. "A- are you alright?" He was young, maybe in his early twenties. Waka squinted up at him. He looked so familiar; clad in a purple tunic, with curly brown hair. The man gasped and stepped back. "You- you're Captain Waka!"

Waka nodded, grimacing. "Yes."

"But- but- you've been missing for over 500 years!"

"_Oui_."

"Wh- where have you been?"

The face suddenly clicked. "I know you. I was there when your ancestors slew Orochi. I was there when your namesake was possessed by Akuro." Waka struggled to sit up. He stared at the stranger's dark eyes. "Kuni."

Kuni looked shocked. "How did you-?"

Waka waved the question aside. Suddenly, his face went blank as he stared off into the distance. Waka saw a huge explosion; people running and screaming...

He shook his head. "How far away from Sei'an are we?" The hard-packed earth around him was slowly turning red.

"Um, not very far. Just over this hill, and-"

Waka stood up, pulling the barbed web put of his stomach. He winced. "You'd best go back to your wife. She may need help calming the baby down."

Kuni shook his head. "I can take you wherever you need to go. Besides," He tried to laugh, "She's much better at handling little Isanagi than I am. So... Where are we going?"

"Do you know if the Tao Headquarters is still where it used to be?"

"Of course it is."

Waka stood up straighter. "That's where we're going."

* * *

As the pair made their way towards the pool of water that was the only way into the floating ship, Kuni explained about the Tao Troopers. "You see, when you disappeared, they sort of broke up. Recently, some rich guy turned the place into a museum of sorts."

"How do you know all of this?" Waka asked.

Kuni shuffled his feet nervously. "Well... You're probably going to laugh, but... I'm kind of a geek when it comes to the Tao Troopers. That's how I recognized you. I've been up in that ship so many times it's not even funny. I might even go so far as to say I'm obsessed. I haven't been there since they turned it into a museum, though," He added.

When they arrived, they were met by a tiny, blue Poncle. "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

Waka brushed past him. "Up into the ship."

The Poncle bounced in front of him. "Oh, no you don't. You have to pay first."

"Pay?" Kuni looked indignant.

"Yeah, pay, or else I won't let you up."

Waka jumped into the water, then pulled Kuni in as well. "I don't have to pay to go inside my own ship."

The Poncle seemed a bit surprised at Waka's voice. "Your own... Hey, didn't you just-"

Waka pulled a Celestial Brush out of his tunic. A quick flick of the wrist, and they were going up.

* * *

A few minutes after Waka went up, someone else came down. The Poncle nodded to him. "Back so soon?"

The man looked surprised. "So soon? I was up there in that confounded ship for almost an hour. Stupid tourists." He muttered to himself.

"But, you just went up there."

"Oh, did I, Ikon? I'm pretty sure I know how long I was up there."

"Well, if it wasn't you, then it must've been someone who looked exactly like you."

The man's face, just for a second, flashed a look of worry. "Just... like... me?"

"Yeah! Same clothes, same helmet thingy, same flute, he even had the same accent as you!"

The man cursed under his breath. "I thought he said he was gone..." He muttered. He looked at the Poncle again. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"This may complicate things. I'll be back later."

"Alright."

He started to walk off. "Oh, and Ikon..."

"Yes?"

"Don't let that man leave."

The Poncle nodded. "Yes, Captain Waka."

* * *

Every step caused a sharp, pain-filled gasp. Waka didn't think anyone could hear it.

But Kuni did.

When they entered the ship, the idea of marching Cap. Waka back to a doctor was beginning to sound really good. There was no way this man could survive for very long.

Unbidden, the question popped up in his head. _Why did he refer to us as "mortals"? Isn't he mortal as well? If so, then how is he still alive after this many years of absence? He looks exactly like the pictures I've seen. It's like he hasn't aged at all!_

He shook off the thought as they tried to make their way through the crowd. Kuni had an idea.

"Hey, everyone! Make way! Tao Trooper Senior coming through!"

* * *

Waka shook his head in embarrassment as the crowd parted before them. They went into the back room where the large pillars and "moving drapes", as Abe liked to call them, were. Waka looked back and forth. The coast was clear.

He walked over to the largest monitor, then stepped behind it. He motioned for Kuni to follow. Waka stood in front of a seemingly blank wall and stared directly at it.

Kuni was starting to think the captain had gone nuts, when he heard a voice.

"Retina scan complete. Eyes- Recognized." Waka put his hand up against the wall. "Fingerprint- Recognized." A small slot in the wall appeared. Waka stuck his flute into it. "Weapon- Recognized." A beeping and whirring sound as portion of the wall lit up and scanned him. "Height- Recognized. Welcome back, Master Waka."

Waka smiled slightly. "It's good to be back, Fi."

Kuni took a step back. "What is-?"

"Oh, yes. Kuni, meet Fi, my computer. Fi, Kuni."

Another beep. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Kuni, descendent of Kuni, son of Susano, descendant of Nagi."

Waka cleared his throat. "Um, Fi? Open, please."

A whir. "If my calculations are correct, Master, your 'One Entry Per 24 Hours' Rule still stands, does it not?"

"Yes, it does, Fi," Waka said, beginning to get irritated, "But, if you will check your records, you will see I haven't entered in over 500 years."

"I'm sorry, Master, but my records show that you entered less than an hour ago."

Waka shook his head. "That's impossible."

"Well, I am positive that my records are up-to-date."

"I'm sure you are, Fi..." Waka straightened. "Wait. Please describe this man for me."

"Of course, Master." A hologram popped up in front of them. "Bird-like adornment on helmet, pink shirt with large, puffy buttons, purple pants; exactly like you, Master, except for a bit of hair was covering one of his eyes." A slight pause. "My records indicate that the only person who might fit that description, other that you, is the demon lord, Ninetails."

Waka cursed. "That _kitsune_. I should have known. Fi, please let me in. I need access to your databanks."

"I'm sorry, Master, but your rule will not allow me to let you in."

Waka thought hard. "What if I answered the emergency question?"

Fi beeped. "I suppose that would be allowed."

"Alright," He took a deep breath, "Ask away."

"_Qui est celui qui remplit votre chaque heure de réveil, la personne avec laquelle vous aimeriez faire quelque chose pour; votre bien, le vrai amour?_ ...Even though she's _way_ out of his league," Fi added. Kuni smiled.

"_Amaterasu, origine de tout ce qui est bon, et notre mère à tous,_" Waka answered, without hesitation. "And, my wife," He said under his breath.

A slight _click_, and a hidden door opened.

* * *

Kuni stared in awe at the small room while Waka went straight towards the back wall. The walls were almost completely covered, top to bottom, with huge monitors. "Wow. This is... Wow."

Waka pushed a few buttons on a huge keyboard with letters that seemed to be in a foreign language. "Fi, what did Ninetails do in here?"

"He began the destruction sequence."

"No," Waka murmured. He straightened. "Fi, how long until the destruction?"

A few clicks and whirrs. "Approximately 5.75 minutes, Master."

Kuni looked confused. "Destruction? Can't you stop it?"

Waka shook his head. "Impossible." He turned to Kuni. "I need you to do something."

"Just say the word!"

"Help everyone get off of this ship. Fi, can you announce over the speakers a warning? Just say that there has been a slight malfunction and it is advised to get off as soon as possible."

"Yes, Master."

"Kuni," Waka looked straight into his eyes. "You have to make sure everyone gets off."

He nodded. "Alright. But, what about you?"

Waka looked determined. "I have to get this thing away from the city. Once it explodes, debris will fly everywhere."

Kuni ran out of the room. He returned a few minutes later. "Everyone is off."

"Good. Now, you get off too. Go find your wife."

"But-"

"No time to argue. Just go!"

Kuni nodded. Then, he turned and left.

* * *

Waka turned his attention back to the monitor. "Fi, how much time now?"

The answer came immediately. "2.5 minutes."

He sighed. "Fi, turn on manual controls and set a course for Shinshu Field."

"Yes, Master."

A minute later, they were in the middle of nowhere. "Fi..."

"Yes, Master Waka?"

"Please set up a communication with Amaterasu on the Celestial Plain."

_1.25 minutes._ Amaterasu's face appeared on the monitor. She was sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree. "Waka!"

Waka cringed as he tried to stand up straight. "_Bonjour, mon ami._"

"What's wrong?"

"I- I don't want to put you in danger, but... I'm afraid..."

"What is it?" Her voice had never been so welcoming.

"They have returned. I have already seen two of them."

"Two of who?"

"The Spider Queen. And Ninetails."

"What?"

"You- you are needed down here." He swallowed. "I'm afraid this may be the last time I see you."

"Why-"

"Is Chibi there?" Waka interrupted.

She looked surprised. "Yes. Do you want me to get him?"

"No. I don't want him to see... No. Just, tell him I'm sorry. Sorry I can't come back like I told him I would."

_.25 minutes._ "But, Waka-"

"_M__a chérie_, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to leave this up to you."

"Waka, what's going on?" Her eyes are full of worry.

_5._ "I love you, Amaterasu. Remember that."

_4._ "Waka..."

_3._ "I love you. Tell Chibi I love him, too."

_2._ Waka stared at her face. He wanted to remember her, what she looked like. Her whitish-silver hair braided over her shoulder, her porcelain complexion gleaming in the light, her face markings adding accents to her otherwise unblemished skin.

_1._ Waka shut his eyes. A blinding flash of white. And then...

Nothing.

* * *

Amaterasu stared straight ahead, waiting for the scene of Waka to appear again. Nothing happened.

Suddenly, a burst of light filled her vision. Praise Orbs, thousands of them, being absorbed into her. The voices of mortals filled her mind.

_Thank you._

_He saved us..._

_Who was he?_

And one voice, clearer than the rest. _Thank you, Captain Waka. My family and I are forever in your debt._

The realization struck her. The orbs weren't meant for her.

They were meant for Waka.

* * *

**So, sorry again if you don't like it. Please review and tell me what you thought of it.**

**Just, if you don't like it, break it to me slowly. :)**

**See ya!**


End file.
